August And Everything After
by alexandrasmiles
Summary: Takes place a year after Epitaph Two: Return, year 2021, the world begins to rebuild itself. Echo & Alpha have reached the end of their mission to destroy all Rossum imprints. Adelle has taken over Rossum, Mag and Kilo have taken over the L.A. Dollhouse.
1. Chapter 1: When the Levee Breaks

August and Everything After

(When the Levee Breaks, When the Phone Rings, TBC)

Taking place a year after Epitaph Two: Return, in the year 2021 the world is beginning to rebuild itself. Echo and Alpha have reached the near end of their mission to destroy all remaining Rossum imprints. Adelle has taken over the Rossum enterprise, Tony and Priyah have found peace in California, and Mag and Kilo have taken over the old L.A. Dollhouse.

August and Everything After

Chapter 1: When the Levee Breaks

_Tuscon, Arizona – Echo Industries (Formally Rossum Corporation Headquarters) – 2021 _

In an office, very similar to that which once belonged to Adelle Dewitt but with several differences, all the books were scattered across the floor with torn pages and crinkled clumps of paper were strewn about. The office was poorly lit but there was a lamp on the floor that had a light facing the center of the room. A desk was flipped on its side by the large window. The room was at least twenty stories above the street and it was evening. A man was screaming.

Alpha was in the center of the room and on his knees. He held both of his hands on his head and screamed as if he were on fire. Echo stood across from him near the window, and was holding a remote wipe gun* in her hands and pointing it at him. A flash filled the room.

_A Few Hours Earlier_

Alpha and Echo entered the clean office with the daylight brightening up the room. Alpha pointed to the bookshelf.

Alpha: **"The bookshelf, inside the thick gray one titled ' Niche '. I'll get the one in the desk."**

Echo approached the bookshelf and retrieved the gray book. Alpha moved across the room and pulled open the right top drawer. Inside there was a lock box with an imprint coder**. Echo opened the book and saw that it had been hollowed out and an imprint labeled Rossum O. Back-up 41 was inside. She pulled it out and smashed it on the ground without hesitation. Alpha lifted up the lock box and placed his finger on the technological screen.

Alpha: **"Clever, clever."**

His fingertip left a green print on the screen and it began to scan. Alpha felt a small jolt, before a small ding of success rang out and the screen read Imprint Confirmed, Matthew Harding Acknowledged. The screen rolled away and the contents of the lock box were accessible. There was an imprint labeled Rossum O. Alpha reached for it and his hand quickly tossed it across the room as if out of his own control. Echo looked over at him and ran over to the desk.

Echo: **"Alpha? Is it Harding?"**

He shook his head and then put a hand to his forehead as he called out in pain. With the other hand he tossed the desk on its side violently and began to shake as if taken by a seizure. Echo dodged the desk and ran to him to help but Alpha quickly threw her across the room and she crashed into the bookshelves along the adjacent wall. Books fell to the floor and he quickly stumbled to the center of the room as he tried to reach the imprint he had thrown. He then held his head with both hands and Echo got to her feet and ran to him. She knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder.

Echo: **"What is it? What's going on?"**

He looked into her eyes before pushing her hand away.

Alpha: **"The scanner, it must have been tampered with. I think it is– some kind of virus. You, you need to use the remote wipe, -quick."**

She backed off quickly and stood across the room. She pulled out the remote wipe and aimed at his face. She fired and there was a flash of white light.

_Now_

Alpha screamed louder than before. She ran to him once more and he shook her off.

Alpha: **"The –imprint, the imprint, first."**

He moved his hand for only a moment in the direction of the imprint before returning it to his head and falling completely to the floor and writhing in pain. She ran over to it and smashed it quickly, then returned to Alpha who had now collapsed onto the floor. She lifted Alpha up, emphasizing one of her stronger personalities and ran for the door. They left the room and the last light in the room cracked before going out completely.

The chaos that was left of Arizona after the remote wipes went viral through the telephone had disappeared. The streets were clear and the humans walked about, as busy as ever to get on with their lives. A large screen on the outside of the Echo Industries building in the city displayed a commercial. In the commercial, there was Adelle Dewitt, looking healthier than she had in a year, and standing outside the old Rossum Corporation headquarters. Subtitles read, _Here at Echo Industries, we strive to make your lives better. Here we seek knowledge and understanding. Here, we will save the world._

_To be continued in Chapter 2: When the Phone Rings_

*remote wipe gun – one of Alpha's early inventions based on that of Topher Brink and his previous works, with the single purpose of erasing a imprint from an individual whose mind had doll architecture. It does not have the ability to imprint, but with a simple pull of the trigger, can erase the imprinted doll from as many as 50 yards away.

**imprint coder – invention created by the Rossum corporation to protect their mass copies and originals of important imprints. It reads the imprint of those attempting to unlock it and if it is not that of a Rossum employee with proper access, it remains locked and sends out a virus to the doll. If it is that of the appropriate access, then the box unlocks, and if an "Actual" (never imprinted human) tries to activate it, they are denied.


	2. Chapter 2: When the Phone Rings

August and Everything After

(When the Levee Breaks, When the Phone Rings, TBC)

Taking place a year after EpitaphTwo:Return, in the year 2021 the world is beginning to rebuild itself. Echo and Alpha have reached the near end of their mission to destroy all remaining Rossum imprints. Adelle has taken over the Rossum enterprise, Tony and Priyah have found peace in California, and Mag and Kilo have taken over the old L.A. Dollhouse.

August and Everything After

Chapter 2: When the Phone Rings

_Los Angeles – Former Rossum Building - 2021_

The former and familiar office of Adelle Dewitt was clean and crisp and lit by the daylight through her large windows. A computer at the desk was nothing more than a projector that displayed three holographic screens. One displayed statistics about something neuroscience related, and one of the others had a moving memo with the title **Brink Project Progress**. A ring went off and the middle screen displayed a picture of Echo followed by her name and the words **Incoming Call**. Visible through the translucent green screens, the door of the office opened and Kilo entered. She wore a black suit and had her hair pulled back. She had a scar on her face were the _portable imprinting machine*_had been against her temple. She walked over to the desk, calmly sat down, and spoke.

Kilo: **"Answer call."**

The screen then changed to waves that reacted as Echo spoke.

Echo: **"I'm on my way."**

_Somewhere in Nevada – Highway – 2021_

Along the highway was nothing but desert and a dark minivan sped down far exceeding the speed limit. Echo drove while speaking aloud. The navigation screen on the dash showed a picture of Adelle and read **L.A. Office**. Echo looked over her shoulder at the back seats of the van and spotted Alpha out cold, but trembling.

Echo: **"Something was wrong with the print, –or the reader."**

Back in the office Kilo smiled sarcastically and rolled back in her chair slightly.

Kilo: **"Well, it is a pleasure to hear from you as well."**

Echo's voice was clearly irritated.

Echo: **"Did you hear me?"**

Kilo span around once in her chair and then pressed an orange button on a slate of buttons connected to the computer. A voice responded.

Voice: **"Caller code?"**

Kilo: **"84123August."**

There was a click and then Mag answered the phone.

Mag: **"What's up?"**

Kilo leaned back in her chair and then left the rest to Echo. Back in the van Echo began to explain.

Echo: **"Alpha has contracted some kind of virus. The scanner that got us the last imprint was a trap. We were anticipated. I –it is beyond any skills I have."**

She turned the wheel and they quickly turned. There was a sign over the road that they passed that read **Los Angeles 820**.

_Mag's Office (Once Topher's office) – Inside the L.A. Dollhouse – 2021_

The office had changed quite a bit, becoming much more typical and plain for a professional setting. Mag rolled over to the computer in her wheelchair.

Mag: **"Have you tried wiping him?"**

Echo's voice could be heard over the speaker.

Echo: **"It only made it worse. The wipe pushed down the barriers and the virus is now moving more quickly. He's out cold."**

Mag pulled open a drawer from the desk and reached through some files. She then spoke softly to herself, but loud enough for Echo and Kilo to hear.

Mag: **"Harding must have known you would risk imprinting yourself with his last imprint to get at the Rossum originals. He may have had it set to trigger if a composite** activated the trap. He probably thought it would be you."**

Kilo scoffed over the speaker and Echo gave no audible reaction apart from sarcasm.

Echo: **"Thanks. That really helps." **

Back in Kilo's office, she clicked through the translucent screen with her fingers until she found a scanner.

Kilo: **"****Send****me the signal from your last wipe."**

The screen flashed red twice and a noise resembling that of a sonic toothbrush could be heard. Waves appeared and fluctuated on the screen. Kilo examined it carefully and then highlighted a small portion with her fingers.

Kilo: **"I found the abnormality, where the trigger originated. It was well hidden. We couldn't have known. It was in bother the imprint and the scanner. The two together became the lock and key."**

Echo: **"So what's the solution? Can you isolate it and get rid of it?"**

Back in the van, Alpha's hand reached out and grabbed the side of the passenger seat. Echo looked back at him with a little shock. He pulled himself up into the front passenger seat and buckled up.

Alpha: **"She can't."**

Echo was not satisfied with his response and waited for Kilo to return with her own answer. After a moment, Kilo spoke.

Kilo: **"He's right."**

Back in Kilo's office.

Kilo: **"I know what it looks like, but I wouldn't even know where to begin. I've only downloaded the basic evil genius tech knowledge. I don't even think we have the proper equipment."**

Echo: **"There has to be a way."**

Back in the van, she looked over to Alpha as if he would have the answer and he put a hand on her shoulder.

Alpha: **"I can feel it, eating me alive. It was built for us. I can feel it devouring the pieces, each piece, inside, slowly. I might be able to –"**

He held his forehead and leaned back against the seat. Echo was strong, though it was clear she was a little upset.

Echo: **"It was built for me. "**

There was a long pause over the phone. Finally Mag's voice could be heard.

Mag: **"Bring him in. We can try."**


	3. Chapter 3: When Desperate and Dying

August and Everything After

(When the Levee Breaks, When the Phone Rings, When Desperate and Dying, When They Reach the Brink, TBC)

Takes place a year after Epitaph Two: Return, year 2021, the world begins to rebuild itself. Echo & Alpha have reached the end of their mission to destroy all Rossum imprints. Adelle has taken over Rossum, Mag and Kilo have taken over the old L.A. Dollhouse.

August and Everything After

Chapter 3: When Desperate and Dying

Los Angeles – Dollhouse – 2021

Outside where the vans would drop off their dolls and pick them up when it came time for engagements, Echo's dark van pulled quickly in. Mag was sitting in her wheelchair at the open door of the building. When the van stopped, Mag reached down and lifted up her pant legs and pressed a small blue button on each of her legs at the knees. The veins in her legs became brighter for a moment before returning to normal and a clicking sound went off. She pulled her pant legs down and stood. She then walked quickly to the van. Whiskey and Mag rushed to the van and helped Echo carry Alpha across the street and inside. Alpha was shouting and looked at Whiskey with hatred in his eyes. Whiskey looked at him blankly before returning her gaze to the path she ran along.

Inside, they quickly lifted him up the stairs of the main lobby and lead him through what was now Mag's office. They passed the office and took him into the room where the _chair*_ once was. Mag ran ahead and opened the far wall by placing her hand on a scanner. She then disappeared for a moment before coming back with a gurney. She rolled it over and they laid him down. Kilo entered and began to act quickly without acknowledging Mag. She brought in a small scanner and ran it across Alpha's body. The scanner glowed and then beeped.

Kilo: **"I need the remote wipe."**

Echo reached into a small holster on her belt and handed the remote wipe gun to Kilo. Kilo then quickly took the round cylinder that was the interior core of the remote out and slid it into a large computer. She then placed the hand held scanner in a reader shaped as if meant perfectly for such a cylinder. The screen was a translucent green, but as the wipe registered, it became blue and a 3-Dimensional model of the cylinder appeared on the screen. Using her fingers, she clicked a piece of it and a few waves appeared beside it. The scanner she used for his body then popped up in the corner of the screen and she clicked it to open its contents. When the scanner opened, 162 small boxes appeared, as well as Alpha's heart rate and overall health. The heart rate was steadily increasing as the health decreased. The boxes were beginning to dissolve right in front of them.

Kilo: **"That's genius."**

Echo looked at it for a moment and then began to understand.

Echo: "His mind is disintegrating."

Mag disappeared form the room again and returned with a hot towel. She placed it on Alpha's forehead and he threw it away. She left the room once more.

Kilo: **"One mind at a time."**

When Mag returned, she had a new cloth and placed it on his forehead. This one was cold and he did not throw it away. Mag looked wearily at Echo, though avoided eye contact with Kilo.

Mag: **"What do we do?"**

Kilo clicked away on the computer and within moments was cross checking the wiped articulation of the abnormality and the boxes from Alpha's scan.

Kilo:** "I can try and pinpoint the virus, but it is moving rapidly and I don' t know how to stop it."**

Echo looked back at Alpha and then to Mag who stood over him.

Echo: **"I know one man that could."**

Kilo looked over to Alpha and nodded in acceptance.

Kilo: **"Yes, well he is out cold."**

Echo: **"I'm not talking about Alpha."**

Kilo took a step back and slightly bumped her computer.

Kilo: **"You're joking."**

Echo: **"No. Look, I know we have a copy of him somewhere."**

Kilo was clearly shocked at the entire idea.

Kilo: **"Just because you let the only person smart enough to save himself imprint himself with a dangerous Rossum employee, doesn't mean you can bring back the dead when you please. What would Dewitt say?"**

Kilo folded her arms in clear disapproval while Echo looked at Alpha with deep concern in her eyes.

Echo: **"I didn't let him. It's not like he asks my permission. He didn't talk to me about it. He knew this was a possibility and he didn't want it to be me."**

_To be continued in Chapter 4: When They Reach the Brink_

From Chapter 2: When the Phone Rings

*portable imprinting machine – one of Alpha's many inventions that would allow dolls to imprint themselves with composite abilities to a limit. After reaching a certain capacity of skills, some would have to be removed and exchanged if there was a need for a new skill/personality.

**composite – a composite is a doll that has been imprinted with more than one imprint at one time and manages to maintain both/all without physical confliction.

From Chapter 3: When Desperate and Dying

*chair – the chair was used before the remote wipes to manually erase and imprint as well as build doll architecture within the mind.


	4. Chapter 4: When They Reach the Brink

August and Everything After

(When the Levy Breaks, When the Phone Rings, When Desperate and Dying, When They Reach the Brink, When August Comes, TBC)

Takes place a year after Epitaph Two: Return, year 2021, the world begins to rebuild itself. Echo & Alpha have reached the end of their mission to destroy all Rossum imprints. Adelle has taken over Rossum, Mag and Kilo have taken over the old L.A. Dollhouse.

August and Everything After

Chapter 4: When They Reach the Brink

_Los Angeles – Dollhouse – 2021_

In the back room near Mag's office beyond where the chair was once placed, Echo walked over to the far wall and entered a code into a small box on the wall. The wall opened and original imprints sprang from the hanger and began to rotate. Mag sat in her wheelchair behind her.

Mag: **"Are you really going to bring him back?"**

The hanger stopped rotating and Echo pulled out an imprint. She then looked at it for a moment and spoke.

Echo: **"I have to try. Alpha is all I have left."**

Echo moved to the door, but Mag blocked her path.

Mag: **"What are you talking about? You have all of us. Besides, how are you even going to use that? Well? The chair is gone."**

Echo sighed and looked away from Mag before returning back to making eye contact. She then pushed Mag's chair aside and walked past, before looking back to Mag.

Echo: **"I have to try."**

As she walked out of the room, she saw Whiskey walking out of the office with two sandwiches. Echo stopped in her tracks and reached out to stop Whiskey.

Echo: **"What is that?"**

Whiskey looked down at her hands and then back at Echo before speaking plainly.

Whiskey: **"Two sandwiches."**

Echo shook her head, not really knowing what she was expecting. She then ran back to the room where the chair was once kept, where Alpha was still being tested. She then handed the imprint to Kilo.

Echo: **"He can help."**

Kilo read the imprint now in her hands. It said _Topher Brink 2.0_. Kilo set it down on the desk near the computer.

Kilo: **"The chair is gone. I can't use this."**

Echo became clearly frustrated.

Echo: **"I know you are still imprinting. You **_**can**_** do this."**

Kilo's eyes drifted to the necklace of zip drives across Mag's neck and then returned coldly to Echo before she continued.

Kilo: **"Then, I won't."**

Echo was now fuming.

Echo: **"What?"**

Kilo: **"What will you tell him? That you spent the last year destroying his life's work? That Alpha is good now? –and do you expect him to believe it? I know, how about that his tech destroyed the world? That he died saving it? –I'm sure he'd be more likely to believe that."**

Echo calmed down again and looked down at the imprint in Kilo's hands. She then looked at Alpha.

Echo: **"What else is there?"**

Kilo's eyes quickly shifted from Echo to the window that revealed the Dollhouse's lower quarters. Whiskey then walked across the floor to the living chambers, with two sandwiches in her hands. Kilo returned her gaze to Echo, but gave no response.

Echo followed Kilo's quick glance to Whiskey and then spoke directly to Kilo with clear suspicion in her voice.

Echo: **"What is she doing?"**

Kilo: **"What?"**

Echo: **"Why **_**two**_** sandwiches?"**

Kilo: **"Maybe she's hungry."**

The judgment in Kilo's voice against Echo's paranoia was more than obvious, but Echo seemed unphased. Echo put a hand on Kilo's shoulder rather forcefully.

Echo: **"Hungry? She's a doll."**

Echo then pressed her arm against Kilo's shoulder as she walked passed her and out of the office. Kilo turned quickly to follow her as she saw her moving down the stairs from the window.

Kilo: **"Echo, wait."**

Echo walked quickly through the lobby and into the back where the sleeping pods where kept. Kilo ran after her. Mag rolled out of the room Alpha was now occupying and watched as Kilo ran from her office. She rolled in her wheelchair to the edge of the room and watched the two girls run out of her eyes reach before rolling back into the other room while giving a large sigh.

Echo reached the pod room where Topher's shrine was still standing as it had been during his last night among the living. Whiskey walked through a door at the end of the room. Echo stood and watched her in confusion for a moment and Kilo caught up to her.

Kilo: **"Look, Echo, I need to tell you somethin-."**

Echo continued to follow Whiskey without acknowledging Kilo and stopped outside the entrance to the pool. Without looking back to Kilo, Echo spoke plainly.

Echo: **"What did you do, Kilo?"**

Kilo took a breath and put her hand against the back of her neck.

Kilo: **"I just needed a body. I couldn't just build one from scratch, but there were enough pieces, and, and at the time, I, I had the technology."**

Echo looked back to Kilo with a gaze of disillusionment. She opened the doors.

At the far end of the pool sat two dolls with their legs hanging over the edge and dangling in the water. They were eating sandwiches.

Echo: **"Topher."**

_To be continued in Chapter 5: When August Comes_

((Sorry everyone, for the long delay.))


	5. Chapter 5: When August Comes

August and Everything After

(When the Levy Breaks, When the Phone Rings, When Desperate and Dying, When They Reach the Brink, When August Comes, When More Explanation is Needed, TBC)

Takes place a year after Epitaph Two: Return, year 2021, the world begins to rebuild itself. Echo & Alpha have reached the end of their mission to destroy all Rossum imprints. Adelle has taken over Rossum, Mag and Kilo have taken over the old L.A. Dollhouse.

August and Everything After

Chapter 5: When August Comes

**_Los Angeles – Dollhouse – 2021_**

Echo leans against the wall of Mag's office with her arms crossed against her chest. Whiskey sits on the floor with her legs crossed and Mag sits in her wheelchair at the open doorway between the office and Alpha's current resting place. Kilo is moving about as if getting ready to explain herself. A blank Topher sits in a swivel chair and watches intently as Kilo speaks.

Kilo: **"I created something, me, on my own. "**

Mag was clearly taken aback by the remark.

Mag: **"You turned him into a doll?"**

Kilo gave an exasperated sigh as if clearly misunderstood.

Kilo: **"No, don't you remember. The time I spent to finish building it. A machine that can read cell memory, and rebuild what once was. I needed to test it."**

Echo: **"Why Topher?"**

Kilo: **"I thought it would be better, because I already had easy access to his cells."**

Mag: **"You what?"**

Kilo looked to Whiskey for a moment.

Kilo: **"The timing. His cells were dying, and I had finished it. He would have suppor-"**

Echo: **"No, Kilo. Topher is dead, and if he lived, this is exactly the thing he would not support –not anymore."**

Then for a few moments, everyone just stared at this doll that so greatly resembled Topher. He sat on the chair and took turns examining them all as they gazed at him with sad eyes.

Topher: **"Who is Topher?"**

Echo dropped her folded arms and moved closer to him.

Echo: **"He was my friend."**

Echo turned from the face of an old friend and walked into Alpha's room. Mag rolled out of the way and remained in her office with the two dolls. Kilo then went to follow before being stopped by Mag's voice.

Mag: **"You could have told me."**

Kilo then left the room and the door closed behind her. Inside Echo sat beside Alpha who was still unconscious.

Echo: **"You had the nerve to ask me what Dewitt would do."**

Kilo: **"You two are closer than she and I."**

Echo put her hand on Alpha's shoulder before looking back to Kilo.

Echo:** "I get that you were making a scientific breakthrough. Sure, but why make him a doll? Why not just let him live?"**

Kilo looked down at her feet as she spoke.

Kilo: **"There was an unforeseen variable."**

Echo: **"A what?"**

Kilo: **"When his brain reformed, I thought it would be fresh. I thought it would be new. I didn't take into account just how extensive the cell memories were. I had forgotten how strong the human mind is."**

Kilo looked up to Echo with eyes that had begun to swell with anger, but mainly guilt.

Echo: **"He was in pain."**

_Later, in Mag's office_

Echo and Kilo sit on the couch against the window in Mag's office. Echo looks at the almost Topher while Kilo gazes off behind her.

Whiskey walked over to a small refrigerator beside the low desk against the wall. She opened it and pulled out a bottle of water. She then turned and handed it to the seated doll.

Whiskey: **"Here August, it is important that we try to be our best."**

**_Los Angeles – Dollhouse – 2019_**

Echo pases across the floor of the main room. Mag sits above the steps in her wheelchair and Kilo walks into the room with a bandage around her arm.

Echo: **"Can you honestly believe it? I don't understand why he didn't just stay here and now this."**

Kilo looked off at Mag who shrugged in confusion.

Mag: **"What is it? Is it Rossum?"**

Echo stopped pacing and gave a sigh, as if she had completely forgot about Rossum's potential lingering threats.

Echo: **"It's Alpha."**

Kilo walks up to a sofa in the main room and sits down.

Kilo: **"I thought he ran off, went underground or something."**

Echo: **"Well I guess it wasn't deep enough. Zone sent word that there is serious talk about people disappearing.**

Kilo scoffed.

Kilo: **"Well, yeah. They are probably people just beginning to realize how many people were lost in the battles waged between the butchers* and the actuals**."**

Echo shook her head as if Kilo wasn't getting it and continued with an explanation.

Echo: **"No. These are recent, and a body was already found. The girl's face was sliced to ribbons and she had the greek letter for Alpha etched into her wrist."**

Kilo: **"Is it really his style to brand them with his name? Besides, if he went up with the rest of the dumbshows***, then why isn't he his original self?"**

Echo sighed.

Echo: **"Alpha's original was a serial killer named Carl, who liked to cut up faces. I would've told him to stay, but I thought, because he was like me..."**

Echo looked up at the room where the chair still waited to imprint others.

Kilo: **"You thought he wouldn't change."**

Echo sighs again.

Echo: **"I don't know what I thought, but whatever it was, I was wrong. I need to handle this."**

Kilo: **"What about the year of staying underground? What if you get some of the bounce back and become Caroline?"**

Echo: **"I need to take that risk. Kilo, you've been downloaded on genius tech, right? That means you can destroy it. I'm putting you two in charge of tearing the evil right out of this place from top to bottom. You are in charge while I'm gone."**

Mag: **"What about Tony and Priyah?"**

Echo: **"They have enough to deal with, rebuilding some sense of normalcy in their lives. Stay out of their ways, and if they need you to do anything, do it. I don't know how soon I'll be back, but when I come back, the tech should be gone."**

Kilo rolled her eyes, clearly displeased with the decision, but it was only moments later that Echo was scaling the stairs and on her way out. Mag looked up at Kilo who put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

Mag: **"I guess, I'll sweep this level for tech."**

Kilo: **"I'll hit the upper offices."**

Mag: **"You have to keep underground."**

Kilo: **"Right, I'll stick with Topher's old office and the chair."**

Kilo walked off and looked back at Mag who rolled away in her chair. Kilo then walked upstairs and got onto the elevator.

Kilo: **"Going up."**

**_Los Angeles – Dollhouse – 2021_**

**__**_Later_

In a large room on a lower level of the Dollhouse then even Echo had been to, A giant mechanized glass case, almost resembling that of a coffin, sat against the far wall. Computer screens lined the bordering walls and a closet door stood next to the entrance where they had all come in. Whiskey was sitting in a chair in front of the glass case and the man that looked like Topher sat beside her. Echo just looked at him, examining him and his blank eyes. Kilo looked nervously at Echo, ready to take the defensive.

Kilo: **"Echo, before you say..."**

Echo cut her off.

Echo: **"This is it then. How did you do it?"**

The question caught Kilo off guard, but she straitened herself and explained.

Kilo: **"The glass case in the back is a machine. I built it. It reads DNA, evaluates it, and fills in the blanks. I've been calling it the Reconstitution Machine."**

Echo walked closer to the man that looked like Topher and continued to stare at him as she spoke. He stopped looking at Whiskey and began staring right back at Echo. He tilted his head slightly.

Echo: **"So, you are saying that you took Topher's DNA and rebuilt his body using this machine?"**

Kilo leaned against the closet door.

Kilo: **"Yes."**

Echo: **"Is he the real thing, or a clone?"**

Kilo: **"Technically, he is both."**

Echo: **"You are an idiot, to turn Topher into a doll."**

Doll: **"Topher was your friend."**

Whiskey looks down at her feet as she swivels her chair, his name clearly phases her, however slightly. Echo flinches at this man's words.

Echo: **"Yes, Topher was my friend. I'm Echo, who are you?"**

Doll: **"I am called August."**

_To be continued in Chapter 6: When More Explanation is Needed_

_*butcher – after the remote wipes went viral, a portion of the population was imprinted as killing machines. They became known to the 'actuals' as 'butchers'._

_**actuals – the remote wipes went viral through a mass telephone call, and anyone who answered the phone became a doll for Rossum. Anyone left with their brain intact, and without doll architecture, became known as an 'actual'._

((Sorry once again everyone for the delay, but I have begun writing a lot and so I should be updating this story every week. I am also going to be doing some jumping around with flashbacks and memories and things to show some of what happened before Chapter 1: When the Levy Breaks))


End file.
